


The swimsuit

by Yestare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yestare/pseuds/Yestare
Summary: Overwatch is organizing a team meeting. But some of them make other plans to turn it into a memorable week... Rated M for smutty smut.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 43





	1. Miami beach

I stumbled across some images of Tracer in an orange swimsuit... and that bubbled and danced in the back of my brain, compelling me to write this. This will probably have 5 or 6 chapters, all depending on my muse :-)

Pictures used with permission of the fabulous HydraFXX, check them out on Pa-treon

**_Chapter 1, Miami beach_ **

Lena found it hard to figure out why Overwatch was organizing this 'conference.' But she wasn't complaining.

Miami! An entire week in a 5 star hotel! There was a short tactical meeting in the morning and quickly thereafter the entire gang headed to the beach. Must be an unwritten law - when in Miami, one must visit the beach.

Perhaps this was secretly a team-building excercise?

Well whatever it was she liked it. She picked up her ice tea and took a small sip. Adjusted her sunglasses as she studied her friends on the comfy beach loungers.

Hanzo was rolling over to get an even tan on his back. _Yeah right, with all those tattoos._

Mercy was fiddling with the straps of her bikini. _She looks nice!_

McCree was still smoking his fithy cigars. _Ew._

Amelie appeared to be asleep, she hadn't moved in at least ten minutes. _She's so... blue!_

Winston was making silly noises. _Sweety._

She smiled. It felt a bit odd, seeing them in such a relaxed setting. Odd, and pleasant. She hummed happily and touched the sand. Somehow feeling the rough texture made her feel more in tune with her surroundings. Looking towards the water she noticed the beach was almost deserted. The tourist season was over and only a few locals remained. For the middle of September it was still wonderfully warm and she squirmed comfortably on her lounger. A small sigh of satisfaction escaped her.

_I could get used to this!_

Most of her friends were in the direct sunlight. Not her. She was a bit behind, finding shelter under some palm trees to protect herself from the intense, scorching sun. And she was not the only one. Looking left she nodded at D. Va. "Sun's a bit hot, yes?"

"Oh yes." Hana chirped, "it could easily burn me. My skin can only take so much, even with oil applied."

Lena studied the asian's skin. Wonderfully smooth and even. Pale, nearly ivory. The girl was even lighter than herself. "You're telling me. All throughout Europe us brits are known as 'lobsters'".

They both giggled. Smiled at each other in mutual understanding. Sipped some ice tea.

It was hard to say because of Hana's sunglasses but Tracer could've sworn the girl was shooting stealthy glances at her breasts. Was she checking her out? Before she could make a point of it Hana cleared her throat.

"That is... that is a beautiful swimsuit! I _loooove_ the color!"

Lena chuckled. She touched the bright orange Lifeguard swimwear. "Oh this? Yeah I like it too."

"It's gorgeous." Hana agreed. She sighed. "Gorgeous..." Taking her sweet time she looked Lena up and down. She lowered her sunglasses and drank in the sight of the near-naked hips, the lovely long legs. "Yeppeuda... "

Tracer was a bit surprised. She had not expected this behaviour from the young korean but didn't mind at all. Actually, feeling Hana's eager eyes on her felt somewhat exciting...

_...I'll give you something to look at!_

She lazily stretched and arched her back, proudly displaying herself. With her left hand she caressed her strong thighs. Smiled when she heard Hana gasp.

"Oh! And it f-fits you _so_ well!"

"Thanks luv." Lena grinned. She thoroughly enjoyed Hana's attention. Feeling the burning eyes she touched her orange swimsuit. Pulling on the elastic material she exposed some of her hip. Then allowed it to slap against her skin. "I was never a lifeguard... stole this from an ex-girlfriend. Last summer. Brighton."

"Oh! So you _are_ a lesbian!" Hana covered her mouth in shock, "not that that's a bad thing! I mean... I mean..." She was quickly turning red and Tracer laughed out loud.

"You're adorable!" Reaching out she brushed Hana's shoulder, wanting to let the girl know she was not offended. She also wanted the physical contact. "It's quite allright dear."

Tilting her head Hana innocently winked and it was one of the cutest things Lena had _ever_ seen. She felt her heart jump. She looked at Hana in a new light. Clearly the girl was playing with her. Was it flirting?

Hana put her sunglasses back on her nose, got up, and raised her hands to fix her hair. "Shall we go swimming soon?"

Lena took a moment, unabasedly staring. The korean girl was wearing a colorful flowery swimsuit that was open on one side, much like hers. It wasn't hiding much and she dreamily eyed the teenager's spectacular body. So young and vibrant!

 _Fuck she looks great! I wouldn't mind at all if we..._ The sudden, unexpected thought of intimacy made her shiver.

"Who's up for a game of volleybal?" Winston yelled as he got up.

Tracer gently squeezed Hana's shoulder. She wanted to get closer to this heavenly creature. "We're _playing_. You and me luv." She made sure the innuendo was clear. Hana smiled shyly and they both felt the lovely sensual tension between them.

Winston and Amélie made a good team. His agility and her speed almost made them win. Almost.

Tracer and D. Va found out they were an _excellent_ match. They intuitively sensed the other's intention, serving up the craftiest balls to smash Winston and Amélie to bits.

"Brilliant!" Tracer high-fived Hana after another score. "That's it girl, keep it up!"

"I play to win!" The korean girl shouted at her opponents. Winston seemed unimpressed.

The chemistry between them was a pleasure to behold. They flawlessly passed the ball back and forth and with a loud yell drove home the final point.

"Yeah!" Hana shouted. She ran over to give Tracer a big hug. "Now that's team work!"

"Cheers luv. That was fun!" She held her a little longer than necessary and noticed the pleasant jasmin scent of the korean's hair. _Nice!_

Amélie and Winston came over to congratulate them and they shook hands.

Hana looked at the inviting sea water. She wiped the sweat of her forehead. "I'm hot. I'm going for a swim. You guys coming?"

Winston looked at his fur and grinned while Amelie ignored them and walked towards her lounger.

"Absolutely." Tracer stated, looking forward to spending more time with Hana, "let's go."

* * *

For a good ten minutes they enjoyed the water, swimming energetic circles not far from the shore.

Hana suddenly stood up in the waist-high water and grinned at Tracer. "Lena..." she whispered, "...I wanted to get you alone b-because I want to ask you something..."

Tracer waited patiently but Hana's blush intensified. The poor thing couldn't even finish her sentence! She took the girl's hand and gently squeezed it in a soothing way. "What is it luv? You can ask me anything. _Anything_."

Hana was almost trembling with nerves. "I'm not sure if..."

In a playful gesture Tracer brought Hana's hand to her lips and kissed it. "Anything!"

"Well... I invented s-something. And now I n-need someone to test it with."

"Oh I can help. What is it?"

"It is... a s-sex toy."

Tracer's jaw dropped. She planted a hand on her hips and breathed, "a - sex - toy? You invented a sex toy?"

"Y-Yes..." Hana whispered timidly, "I love tinkering. And somehow... " her voice trailed off.

Lena chuckled. "Brilliant." She affectionately squeezed the girl's hand. "Well... my dear Hana... it would be hard to test something like that without having actual sex... _rrright?"_

Her smile deepened, "so... you're asking me to have sex with you?"

"No! Yes! Ehm... I guess so... ?"

Lena laughed out loud. The idea of being with this sexy teenager was incredibly appealing but where did all this suddenly come from? Her notion of Hana being a shy girl was shattered into a thousand pieces. She actually made a sex toy? And was asking for sex? "Wicked!"

"You sure you want to do this? With me? Why me?"

"I... " The young korean blushed again. Lena almost melted. "I can not test this with a guy. I need a woman... " Hana took a deep breath and stammered, "But _most_ of all I t-think you're very attractive! When I saw you this morning in this s-swimsuit I was blown away! You're amazing. So strong. And beautiful!"

"Thank you. But wouldn't it be better if you chose a girl your own age? You're very young. Maybe someone from your school?"

Hana turned incredibly red. She was probably imagining herself with one of her friends. "Oh my God that would be soooo embarrassing!"

Lena laughed out loud.

Hana tilted her head. "If you don't want to, I understand..."

"Oh the idea is very tempting, believe me." Tracer was grinning from ear-to-ear. "You're incredibly cute and very attractive. You've got a smashing body."

Hana giggled shyly. Tracer's smile widened. The girl was oozing youthful sincerity. It was impossible not to like her.

"How old are you anyway? 18? 19?"

"I just turned nineteen!" Hana stated defiantly. "That's old enough to have sex."

"...barely." Tracer laughed as she studied Hana's young, smooth body. She licked her lips. Sex with this smoking hot teenager?

 _Fuck yes_.

She felt her belly tighten with excitement as a surge of lust rocked her core. _Wicked!_

"How about Amélie? She looks incredible. And she's blue. You could be having sex with a blue woman!"

"... I agree she looks great. But I'm not attracted to her." Hana whispered amost apologetically, "I'm attracted to _you._ "

Lena just kept grinning. "...brilliant..."

Hana continued, "I can't imagine asking anyone else. I wouldn't dare. You're just so easy to talk to! Please _please please_ have sex with me?"

Lena nearly pinched herself. The situation was too good to be believed. She placed a hand on Hana's waist and grinned, "yes."

"...Really? You mean...?"

Lena laughed. She bit her lower lip. "Yes luv. Let's do it. You're a cutie. I'd be a fool to turn you down!"

Hana was beaming. Her breathing came hot and heavy. "Ok... yes..."

Tracer caressed the girl's slim waist. The wet skin felt lovely. "Tonight? And you want to test something? You created a toy?"

Hana blushed again. Was that her default state?

"Tonight sounds great. And the toy... p-perhaps I can explain later? It's quite a long story."

"Sure. No hurry." She gently squeezed the small hand. "Brilliant! You're a lovely girl Hana. I'm looking forward to being with you."

"S-Same here. I'm _so_ glad you said yes!" Hana's dark eyes were shining with excitement. Staring deep into each other's eyes they cherished the hot, unexpected moment.

Hana shivered. She looked at Tracer. Her warm body language was inviting her, encouraging. The wet orange swimsuit was beautifully showcasing her curves. It showed _a lot_ of skin and Hana sighed as she drank in the sight. Well-shaped breasts. Fabulous long legs.

The idea of having sex with this stunning woman made her squeal with excitement. " _So cool!_ So cool that we're gonna do it! I can hardly wait! You're beautiful... can I... can I touch you? Please?"

"Go right ahead."

Her hands were trembling. Oh-so-slowly she reached out and shyly touched Tracer's waist. "Oh... Yeppeuda... " The smooth skin felt so soft! "I like..."

She took a tiny step forward. Electricity was shooting back and forth between their heated bodies and Hana felt her arousal skyrocketing. She longingly caressed the orange swimsuit before touching Lena's skin again. "I like..."

Lena leaned forward, her cheek nearly brushing her lips and Hana gasped, "Oh!"

Was she going to kiss her? She wanted to. She wanted to kiss this gorgeous woman. She wanted to do more than kissing. She wanted to rip off the swimsuit to get her naked. Utterly naked. And that was gonna happen! The thought caused the young korean to shiver with anticipation.

She trembled again as she pictured them together. Without clothes. Doing verrry naughthy things. She felt something _clench_ deep inside. "Oh!"

She brushed her lips over Lena's. Pulled her _even_ closer. She felt their wet bodies touching. "I want... I want..."

"HEY!" Winston's incredibly loud voice boomed over the waters, "what the _hell_ are you two doing? Lunch time!"


	2. A brand new world

Hey there, and welcome to the new chapter. I really wanted to get this out on january 1st and am delighted it worked out. Happy new year!

Images used with permission of the fabulous HydraFXX, check them out on Pa-treon

**_Chapter 2, A brand new world_ **

After lunch they walked back to their loungers. Tracer noticed it was a surprisingly sheltered spot - the palms and a few bushes created a natural border behind her and to her right. A large building which she figured was a lifeguard post sat to her left. Their friends found their spots in the sun which left them somewhat secluded. _Brilliant!_

She wasn't planning to keep her hands of the korean teenager. She didn't want to. They'd basically agreed to be fuck buddies for one night... and she couldn't wait to get started!

Giggling mischievously she moved the loungers closer together. As she sat down she looked deep into Hana's eyes. The dark brown gems were smiling with erotic promise and anticipation. She felt the hot, sensual tension between them and D. va clearly felt it too. The girl was biting her lower lip and anxiously crossed and uncrossed her legs.

_Oh you sweet thing_

She decided to take the plunge. "Can I touch you?"

Hana smiled. That was exactly what she wanted! She checked her team-mates, who where all grouped together in the sun, about 8 yards away. They were facing the waves, looking away from them. But... if one of them just glanced backwards they would see them. She bit her lip again. Was this wise?

But the wicked thought of feeling Tracer's hands on her body was too tempting. Looking at Lena she once again shook her head in disbelief. This gorgeous woman wanted to touch her! It felt too good to be true. Too good to resist. "...ok." Lena placed a hand on her knee. "Mmm..." She gasped softly as she felt the nimble fingers on her skin. Teasing, gently stroking. Lovely. She noticed her heart pounding in her chest.

Squinting into the sun she was acutely aware of the electric touch. Tracer's fingers travelled up and down between her knee and her hip. It felt _amazing_ to simply lay there in the sun with a friend caressing her. Guess there is a first time for everything. Sighing with pleasure she looked into the sun once more before turning to Tracer. "Jo-ah. Good. Very g-good."

"You got it luv."

Oh-so-stealthily Hana moved a fraction closer. She even dared to part her legs slightly, encouraging the heated contact.

Tracer responded by venturing to her inner thigh and Hana gasped.

"Hmm!"

Squirming in her chair she sensed her body throbbing with desire. Tracer kept touching her, caressing her and the feathery touch was enough to make her shiver. "Mmm!" For a good five minutes she simply enjoyed the lovely touch, sensing her temparature rising.

The relaxing sound of the waves was a huge contrast to the shocking heat she felt inside. "...oooh..." A soft moan escaped her. Her legs jerked.

Lena felt it. "My my. Gettting a bit excited, miss Song...?" Smiling mischievously she never stopped, gently rubbing the girl's inner thigh.

Hana gripped her lounger tightly. Her body was heating up rapidly. She felt her nipples, swollen and erect, poking into the fabric of her swimsuit. Arching her back she sensed a rush of arousal. The warmth and wetness in her pussy were telling her so many things and her mind was overwhelmed with the sensual stimulation.

"Ohhh... oh Lena! That f-feels nice... so n-nice..."

"Brilliant! Enjoy luv." Lena seductively whispered, cherishing the youthful flesh, "your skin feels amazing... I love touching you..."

Hana noticed herself panting. The sweet words combined with the intimate massage were driving her higher and higher. She noticed the inquisitive fingers getting even closer, touching the edge of her swimsuit, getting dangerously to her center. The feeling was outrageous and she couldn't help but gyrating her hips while moaning softly "Ooohhh..."

Tracer watched the young girl squirming with sexual excitement. Brilliant. Hana was a spectacular, scorching image of teenage desire. She wanted her. She wanted this heavenly creature in the worst way. "...wicked."

She kept stimulating the heated thigh, adoring the highly erotic moans and groans escaping the girl.

After a few minutes Hana felt a small tug on her swimsuit. She glanced at her groin, barely believing what Tracer was doing in public. One fingertip had slipped under the edge of her suit! What if someone noticed? Then she felt the sneaky digit touching her folds, the surprising touch causing her to jerk with pleasure. "Oh!"

Panting heavily she watched in disbelief. Lena's finger had disappeared under the edge of her swimsuit, gently rubbing her wet flesh. The situation was ridiculously hot. She was _aching_ to feel more and had to fight the urge to push her hips up. "... oh... oh L-Lena... Jo-ah!"

This went on for a while and she finally couldn't control herself, shamelessly rolling her hips, eager to feel the hot touch directly on her heated cunt. "Don't s-stop... don't stop now... I l-love what you're doing! I love it!"

To her delight she felt Lena pushing forward, placing two fingertips directly on her wet slit. "Oh yeah!" Tracer was touching her pussy! Taking shallow, quick breaths she cherished the wonderful friction. The exploring fingers rubbed her in slow, tantalizing circles and she sensed them parting her folds, dipping a bit deeper. "Oh! Oh Lena!"

Winston suddenly got up and glanced in their direction before picking up a volleyball. Had he seen anything? Hana felt a wave of anxiety and started closing her legs.

"I'm not sure if..."

Tracer understood. She realized Hana was not as bold as her and wanted to make sure she was ok. "Do you want me to stop? Just say the word."

D. va squirmed once again. She loved the hot sparks in her belly but what if their friends saw them? The idea of being discovered as Tracer touched her pussy was frightening. "Perhaps we s-should stop..."

Lena immediately removed her hand. Above all, she wanted to be respectful of Hana's wishes. "Of course."

Panting lightly Hana felt her frustration. They couldn't do anything here... their friends might see! She sensed her cheeks turning red at the mere thought.

She felt her body _throbbing_ with desire. Lena had been feeling her up for almost half an hour and she wanted nothing else than to feel the heated touch again. They had agreed on tonight... how would Lena respond if she wanted to do it right now? They could go to the hotel and... If she asked, would she appear needy? The outrageous thought caused her abdomen to flutter.

Harsly biting her lip she sensed the hot glow in her groin. She crossed and uncrossed her legs. She needed more. Badly.

"Say... s-shall we go to the hotel r-right now? I w-want... I m-mean..."

Lena giggled happily. Music to her ears. "Sure. Luv. I'm ready."

* * *

This was definitely a 5 star hotel. Tracer's room was large and spacious, tastefully decorated with whites and greens. The lovely Miami heat was making its way inside because of the wide-open windows. As they closed the hotel door behind them Lena's mind was racing. Judging by Hana's reactions, she had very little sexual experience. Was that true? Why not ask her?

She took the girl's hand. "Have you ever had a boyfriend... or girlfriend?"

Hana giggled. "In college I had a boyfriend... but that l-lasted only 2 months because I joined Overwatch."

"No girls?"

"No way! I mean... up till t-today I wasn't even _aware_ I could be attracted to a girl... and then I saw you in this s-swimsuit..."

"Brilliant... I'm flattered!" Lena grinned. "It's fun to know I have that effect on you."

Hana trembled again. "You're so tense," Lena noticed, "you need to relax. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right."

"I never... n-never had s-sex with a woman before... I don't even know what to do!" She inhaled sharply.

Lena gently kissed the girl's hand. "No need to worry. relax. Let's take it real slow. And if there's anything you're uncomfortable with, please let me know."

A warm and caring feeling welled up deep inside of her. Hana was so young and inexperienced! That meant that she had to take the initiative. Which was fine with her. She was going to pay close attention to her friend's needs and wants. All she _truly_ wanted was for them to have a good time.

"Let's wash away that salty water. Wanna join me in the shower?" She ripped off her swimsuit and tossed it in the corner, leaving her utterly naked.

Hana's eyes widened. She drank in Lena's nudity. But she'd wanted to remove the swimsuit! "I w-wanted to take that off!"

Tracer giggled. Activated recall. Within a split-second she was dressed once more. Raising her arms theatrically she smiled from ear-to-ear. "Ta-da! Go ahead luv!"

She secretly was pleased that Hana had voiced her desire. Perhaps the girl was already overcoming some of her nerves?

D. va's mouth fell open. She'd never seen recall being used outside of the battlefield. "T-that's awesome... t-that's really awesome!"

"Yes it is." Lena laughed, pulling her friend into a warm hug, "just wait till you see what else I can do with it..."

"Hihi..." Hana giggled. She shyly touched the straps of Lena's orange swimsuit. As she slid them down she admired the wonderful silky skin. With two fingertips she caressed the smooothness. "Yeppeuda... beautiful. Your skin is amazing."

When she got to the slopes of Lena's breasts she looked up, hesitation in her eyes. "I s-should..."

"Go ahead luv." Tracer gently rubbed her friend's wrist. "You said you wanted to take it off... I'm fine with it."

Biting her lower lip Hana oh-so-carefully peeled the orange fabric down, slowly exposing Tracer's breasts. The firm orbs were not small, not large, just right for her athletic frame. Gorgeous. She inhaled sharply as she noticed her friend's pink nipples. "Oh! I..."

Sliding the swimsuit down she got on her knees to work it over her hips. What a fabulous taut belly. And... a neat, tiny rectangle of dark pubic hair.

"Yeppeuda... beautiful..."

As Tracer stepped out of her swimsuit she pulled Hana into a warm embrace. "My turn." She gently kissed the girl's neck, her cheek. She felt the teenage body freeze up. Hana was obviously tense. She whispered, "relax... we both want this... just relax..."

She tenderly caressed Hana's waist. Oh-so-slowly moved her lips closer. The young korean trembled as their lips found each other, exploring, tasting.

"Mmm... " Hana had been nervous but felt it evaporate as she became aware of Lena's gentle touch. She was so attentive! Then she felt the seductive tongue brushing her upper lip. "Oh!" It felt _extremely_ exciting and she trembled again. With a soft whimper she opened her mouth, inviting Lena in. Their tongues met and a bolt of lightning rocked her.

"Mm!"

Barely believing the intense sensations she squirmed. This was good! Lena's naked body felt amazing and the hot sparks between their greedy tongues were making her dizzy with pleasure.

"Oh wow! Lena... I want... I want..."

Squirming in her swimsuit she became aware of a shocking need to be naked.

"Take it off... please take it off..."

It felt great to hear the urgency in her voice and with a big smile Tracer took the straps of Hana's swimsuit. "Gladly. Just let me..."

She kissed the ivory shoulder, the seductive collarbone as she peeled the swimwear down. Taking her time she allowed Hana to get used to her touch. When she heard the girl's panting increase she looked up. "I'm going to undress you. And play with your tits. Ok?"

D. va's face was flushed red, her mouth half parted. "...yes."

Gently kissing the creamy flesh Lena worked the swimsuit down. When she uncovered the girl's breasts she cupped them, and lovingly brushed her lips over the youthful skin. "Nice..."

The gorgeous orbs felt wonderful in her hands. Firm. Large. Quite a bit larger than her own boobs. "Nice tits... you've got nice tits."

"T-Thank you..." Eyes wide open Hana watched as Lena's licked her nipple. "Oh! Oh yes!"

"Yes indeed." Lena murmured before picking up the pace. She licked the hard buds and felt them stiffen even more. Using both hands she eagerly squeezed them, getting high on feeling the girl's stunning breasts. "... f-fucking nice!"

Hana mewled. Her body was on fire with sexual need and she trembled again. Feeling her shaky legs she took two small steps and eased herself down on a large white couch. "I n-need to sit down."

"You got it." Lena smiled. She waited a second till Hana was comfortable and then got on her knees next to the couch.

She grabbed the swimsuit, taking it way down over the girl's hips. Hana lifted her butt and within seconds she was utterly naked. Lena couldn't control herself and immediately continued kissing the underside of the large tits, her belly. She grabbed the girl's leg and parted them. She wanted her. Now.

"We're going to have so much fun together." Going lower still, she noticed the completely shaven pubic mound. It was as smooth as the rest of her skin. "Hana! That looks great!" She licked the silky skin while forcing the legs even wider apart. The girl's wet, pink cunt was on full display and Lena hissed between her teeth as she studied the teenager's pussy. "...nice!"

By now Hana was half sitting/laying on the couch with Lena between her spread legs, staring at her core.

Tracer could tell it was a shocking experience for her friend. She was blushing furiously and there was a slight hesitation in her eyes. Wanting nothing more than for Hana to enjoy the experience she stroked the girl's tummy. "Relax... just relax. You're beauiful. I think you're beautiful. All I want to is give you a good time, allright?"

"I k-know. Nobody has e-ever..."

"Your boyfriend never did _this?"_ Lena asked, lovingly licking the smooth pubic mound, "...he never gave you oral sex?" The surprise was oozing from her voice.

"No... is that ok?"

"Of course. And believe me..." She smiled at Hana, "I feel lucky to be the first. I'll make sure you have a good time." Before Hana could reply she allowed her tongue to feather the girl's clit.

"AH! OH! Oh Lena!"

"Hihi. That sounds good..." Lena giggled. Using the fingers of her right hand she started massaging D. va's pussy while her tongue expertly worked the aroused pleasure point.

She knew what she was doing, having often been on the giving end _and_ the receiving end. Heck, she considered herself a pro at this! Hearing Hana's whimpers of joy was a delight and she decided to step it up. With her left hand she found the girl's breast and rubbed a rock-hard nipple between her fingertips.

"AH!"

Hana _pulsed_ and Tracer felt slick wetness on her fingers. She grinned, taking that as her cue to drag two digits up and down inbetween the swollen folds, skillfully opening up the girl's heated cunt.

"Oh Lena... oh y-yeah... oh my g-goodness... w-what are you d-doing to me?!"

Making eye contact Lena smiled at her friend. Looking deep into Hana's dark brown eyes she wiggled her tongue around, cherishing the wet flesh. Licked the silky inner lips. With her slippery fingertip she rubbed the naked pubic mound. "I'm playing... I'm playing with your hot body. I got my tongue inside of you... Like it?"

"Ohh-hh... I l-love it! Oh yes! Oh t-that f-feels good... do that again!"

"Sure luv." In long, broad strokes she licked the wide-open pussy, making sure to tease the red, erect clit at the top end. Hana squirmed and trembled and Lena felt the girl's hand on her head.

For a good minute she gave it all she had. She felt her heart beating in her chest. Hana's non-stop moaning and groaning told her just how much the girl was enjoying her attention. She noticed creamy white leaking from the aroused pussy. Happily lapped it up. "Hmm!" It tasted terrific and she swallowed, hoping to coach more out of the young body.

"I like the way you taste... got any more for me?"

Hana was gasping with pleasure. No-one had _ever_ treated her like that before. No-one had _ever_ talked to her like that before. Panting with excitement she watched as Lena licked and kissed her wet flesh, her lips glistening with wetness. _Her_ wetness.

She had already been incredibly excited on the beach and now felt a growing tension in her belly. Her hand on Tracer's head trembled. "Lena! ... I am... I m-mean..."

Lena felt her shiver and realized Hana was going to come. _Brilliant!_

"Let go... just let go..." she murmured into the girl's dripping cunt, "I'm here for you."

Hana was gasping for air. The inexperienced teenager was tumbling into a brand new world of sexual thrills and for a split-second she realized today could be the start of something new and exciting. "Yeah! Oh y-yeah!"

Eager for more she bucked her hips, nearly lifting of the couch, so very eager to stuff her pussy in the generous mouth. She sensed her body, hot and wet, aching for release.

Taking short, excited gasps she felt the tension rising and rising. Her cunt was on fire. Her toes curled and uncurled. "L-Lena... L-Lenaaaa... AAAGHHH! OOOHHH!"

Tracer sensed even more wetness spilling on her tongue. "Yum." With smiling eyes she watched the teenager, beautifully twitching to the beat of her orgasm. "Fuck yes!"

She moved her hands to Hana's hips, holding the girl as she relentlessly licked the throbbing clit.

"AARGH! OH LENA!"

"Wicked." Feeling the teenager tremble, tasting her wetness was a huge thrill and Lena noticed her own body pulsing with desire. She knew even the smallest touch could set her of. _B-Brilliant! I'm so f-fucking horny!_

"That w-was amazing!" Hana finally panted. She was literally glowing. Lena had made her come... with her mouth! "I mean..." Was she really going to ask? "Could you... c-could you please teach me how to do that?"

"Absolutely." Lena smiled. "I'd _love_ to teach you... but first... could you do me? I'm so hot!"

"Absolutely." Lena smiled. "I'd _love_ to teach you... but first... could you do me? I'm so hot!"

At this point Tracer didn't even care how desperate she was sounding. She was practically begging to be touched.

"Oh... yes!" Hana chirped, happy for the chance to return the favor, "what... w-what do you want me to do?"

Lena allowed herself to plop down on the couch and kissed her friend. Leaning back against some pillows she parted her legs, guiding Hana's hand to her pussy. "I'm sure you know how this works... touch me. Use your fingers."

Giggling with disbelief Hana got on her knees on the carpet, inbetween the long, luscious legs. Tracer's cunt was glistening with wetness, she felt it on her fingers. "Oh..."

Pushing her hips up, Lena created a stunning sight and Hana hummed as she studied the aroused slit, the sweet clitoris, the tempting pubic hair. "Yeppeuda..."

Placing one slick fingertip on the top of Lena's pussy she started rubbing, glancing back and forth between Tracer's eyes and her groin. Feeling Lena's heated stare as she touched her was ridiculoudly hot and she felt her cheeks burning. "I'm not..."

Lena grabbed the girl's hand. "A little bit higher... there! Oh yes right t-there!"

Hana was fiercely biting her lip. Lena was so beautiful! She flicked her digit back and forth, barely believing the sight of her fingertip on the gorgeous clit. "Yeppeuda..."

Mouth half parted, Lena found herself openmouthedly staring at the sweet girl.

"Oh that's good... a little faster... f-faster... oh yes, just like that! Just l-like that!"

"..." With her cheeks a deep red Hana rushed to do as she was asked. All she wanted was to please Tracer. Panting with excitement she kept going, enthusiastically stimulating the wet pearl.

"Yes! That's it!" Lena hissed through her teeth, "that's f-fucking it! Keep going... keep g-going..." Pulling on the back of her knees she folded her long legs against her body, completely opening up to Hana's eager eyes.

"W-Wicked! Oh you sweet g-girl..." The fire between her legs was rising rapidly, burning away her sanity. She touched the busy hand. "You're doing g-great. Fuck! F-Fuck that f-feels good! Make me come! I wanna f-fucking come!"

"Oh yeah!" Hana could've screamed with joy. This was good!

She was extremely grateful that Tracer was so vocal, now she knew she was doing it right. She even dared to push on Tracer's leg, spreading her wider and wider. Lena was creating a wicked, scandalously hot image. She was gyrating her hips, beautifully rolling them in a hurricane of desire. A light sheen of sweat covered her upper chest. Her tits swayed seductively. Hana was drinking in the sight and knew she would _never_ forget this moment.

Lena was soaked and she listened to the wet, obscene sounds as she worked her friend's cunt. A few small drops landed on her wrist. "Oh!"

Sobbing with pleasure Lena watched. Hana's hand was a blur and she sensed sparks of lust exploding in her belly. "So g-good... c-close! I'm getting c-close..."

"Oh!" Hana's mind was blown. She was going to make her come! She was going to make Lena come and _that_ realization made her shiver with sexual excitement.

Her nails digging into the couch Tracer whimpered with need, "...almost... a-almost..." Her legs jerked, her belly _spasmed_ with pleasure. "AH! AH!"

Even more wetness erupted from her throbbing cunt, Hana felt it between her fingers. "Oh yeah!" She didn't know how to respond so simply kept going, frantically stimulating Tracer's trembling body.

Trashing on the couch Lena was lost to the world, drowning in her climax. "GAH! OH! OH MY G-GOODNESS!"

It took a full minute to come down from her high, after which she gently touched the hand on pussy. "You c-can stop n-now..."

Hana smiled shyly and Lena rushed to reassure her. "You did great... oh luv you d-did great... I came so f-fucking hard!"

Giggling once again Hana sat herself next to Lena. She felt so many things. Wonder, at how this day was turning out. Amazement, that she was having sex with a woman. Pride, that she could make her friend feel so good.

Unsure of how to handle this whirlpool of emotions she glanced at Lena. Found her staring back.

"Kiss me." Tracer simply stated, gently pulling the naked teenager on her lap. "It's brilliant to be with you. Kiss me, you hot thing."

"Hmm..." Locked in a tight embrace they forgot all about the world, simply enjoying each other in a blaze of heat.

"So..." Hana mumbled a minute later. She licked her lips, cherishing the sweet taste, "...shall we try my toy?"


End file.
